Because we'll make it through
by Jenny's Shipper Heart
Summary: Blaine misses Kurt more than he could have imagined as he begins his junior year at Dalton while Kurt is back at McKinley for his senior year. A week of missed dates bring the boys to a head, leaving Kurt worried and Blaine scared. This is more than just midterm stress. Warnings for Mpreg, canon deviation, smut later, angst, fluff, and copious amounts of made up medical jargon.
1. Chapter 1

**Because we'll make it through**

_The title of this little story comes paraphrased from the song "Keep Holding On" (originally by Avril Lavigne). Our story starts at the beginning of season three sans Blaine's transfer and ignoring the 'no hands south of the equator' embargo. Warnings for deviation from canon, mpreg, possible smut later, and copious amounts of made up medical jargon as the story progresses._

* * *

**Chapter One**

Blaine was sick. Blaine was sick of being sick. All he wanted was to be able to make a single coffee date with his boyfriend this week, but apparently the universe had other ideas. So here Blaine Anderson was; once more hunched over the toilet bowl, eyes watering with unshed tears as his phone rang off playing Teenage Dream for a certain someone's ring tone.

It was Saturday and so far this week Blaine had missed four dates with Kurt. Monday's weekly after class coffee had been missed because Blaine's entire day had been shifted back almost two hours because he had spent most of the morning revisiting the previous night's meal until he was painfully dry retching. Tuesday's rescheduled coffee hadn't even gotten a look in because as soon as he finished classes Blaine promptly passed out on his bed on top of the comforter, still in full uniform, only being awoken at almost eight pm by seniors David and Wes of the Warbler council enquiring over his absence from practice. It was four hours past his planned meeting time with Kurt and the chestnut haired boy had worriedly called around all of the Warbler boys asking where Blaine was.

Never had the shorter boy felt so guilty. He had told some story about the first month back at school having been hell and not managed to keep up with sleep now that midterms were almost upon them and Kurt had swallowed it with only minor protest but knowing that Blaine did always over stress and then proceeded to affectionately threaten him to ensure he got early nights for the rest of the week no matter if it meant they had less time for their regular phone calls because he remembered how hard Daltons work load was from his term there.

So, Monday and Tuesday were then replaced with Friday night dinner where Blaine was invited to the weekly Hummel-Hudson family dinner. Blaine had been to quite the handful of these dinners over the summer but it was to be his first since the school year had restarted but his stomach hadn't played fair. After beginning the drive to Lima, which was over an hour and a half on a good day, the traffic was almost at a standstill because it was late afternoon on a Friday. Blaine was in the car for barely twenty minutes when he had to call Kurt, almost in tears, to tell him there was no way he was going to make it all the way to Lima as he felt so nauseous he could barely sit up.

Swallowing down the lump in his throat Blaine weekly assured his boyfriend he didn't need to be picked up and taken back to Dalton, that it would be a waste for Kurt to drive all the way out to drive all the way home again… "No Blaine, any time with you is not a waste, especially if you're sick and you need me." "Are you sure you're okay?" "Well, just make sure if you're feeling nauseous or light headed again you pull over." "You better ring me when you get back to Dalton." "I love you."

In the end Blaine had admitted defeat, much to his own chagrin, and called Warbler Nick to pick him up, where he promptly passed out in the car.

Saturday morning had found Blaine tucked in his bed, presumably by Nick and a gaggle of Warbler boys, woken by a text from Kurt. "Nick told me what happened, when you get this please let me know how you're doing, I'm coming up to Dalton today, like it or not." So Blaine had texted back letting Kurt know he was indeed okay and that he couldn't wait to see him, promising eleven am in the cafeteria for coffee.

And so we meet Blaine at 11:30am, half dressed, hair a dishevelled mess, running late for coffee, but unable to answer his phone which is presumably Kurt ringing to query his lateness. Blaine sighed, praying his stomach would not lurch the second he tried to stand, again.

Three missed calls and four text messages sat on Blaine's home screen for a moment as he managed to stagger out of the bathroom to his bedside table to pick up his phone before it began ringing out with the Katy Perry tune. The opening bar barely finished before Blaine pressed 'accept'.

"Oh Blaine, thank god, I think Wes suspects I'm going insane the way I'm asking ever Warbler I can find if they know where you are, I'm almost at your room, if that's okay, I mean you don't mind do you because-"

Blaine half smiled before remembering Kurt couldn't actually see him. Even when he was sick Kurt couldn't fail to put a smile on his face, especially when he was rambling adorably.

"No I was just about to come down, sorry I feel back to sleep." Blaine finally managed to cut off Kurt's steam roll.

But the other boy was just as quick with his comeback. "Don't lie to me Blaine Warbler you've been sick all week, and have been lethargic and generally not yourself even longer, those Warblers aren't as loyal as you think, the second I mentioned it they were spilling it all." Blaine sighed. Maybe he wasn't putting up a good a front as he thought.

"Just come up to my room Kurt, I'm unlocking the door." Blaine finally gave in and replied tiredly before the call cut off and the moment Blaine unlocked the door Kurt was entering, looking a little more dishevelled than usual, probably from his frantic searching, but still just as beautiful as ever.

Blaine could feel Kurt's eyes raking his body, but not in the usual sexual manner where Blaine would put on his cocky smirk that only Kurt would ever see and would pull him in and kiss him deeply. No, this time Blaine could see the worry creasing his boyfriend's forehead and his eyes lingered on Blaine's usually perfectly styled hair, eyes that had dark circles under them from almost a month of nausea and feeling very much out of himself, all the way to his untucked polo shirt.

Blaine was usually so put together, Kurt knew all of his insecurities by now. Over the six months they had been dating and even longer of knowing each other their walls had started to come down. Even though they both very much put up walls in public these days they were so much more open with each other and the sources of insecurity were very much forgotten in their alone time, especially after losing their virginities to each other over the summer.

Kurt and Blaine observed each other for what could have been an eternity when in reality a split second passed before they moved into each other's arms. Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms where the latter rested his chin in the crook of Kurt's neck. Kurt somehow managed to steer them to the bed where Kurt sat up against the head board of Blaine's bed and pulled the smaller boy into his chest. "Shh" he cooed softly, Blaine hadn't even realised his body was shaking from exhaustion from the inability to sleep and the sickness that meant he was rarely keeping meals down over the past three weeks and even worse so this past week.

"Sleep, we'll talk later." Kurt promised softly, carding his elegant fingers through Blaine's curls. It was a move Kurt knew for a fact sent Blaine off into the land of slumber without fail. Blaine could only mumble out a "love you" before he was asleep in his boyfriend's arms.

* * *

_Let me know how this was, anything you would like to see! I have a lot of plans for this fic and a couple of different path routes depending on what feels right as I write. Mostly chapters will be short like this one ~1000 words up to ~2000 words since I only write when I have time and usually write scene by scene. Hope you enjoyed my first chapter of published fanfiction!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here we go chapter two out already I'm a little addicted to telling this story. Firstly wanted to say I was amazed that this story already has some favourites and alerts for which I thank you so much! This one ended up so much longer as I wanted this all to be written together so not so much with the scene-by-scene updating that I promised but enjoy and let me know what you think!_

* * *

**Because we'll make it through**

**Chapter Two.**

"Hey sleepy head" Kurt chuckled as he watched Blaine's eyes flutter open softly, those long dusky eyelashes spreading over the angry dark circles beneath his eyes.

"Hm Kurt?" Blaine mumbled as he shifted further into Kurt's embrace. Blaine looked even younger than usual curled up into a foetal position sleeping against Kurt's chest. Blaine shuffled around a little as he began to wake up more and looked right up into Kurt's eyes with a smile gracing his rosy lips.

"How are you feeling honey?" Kurt questioned leaning down and placing a sweet kiss on Blaine's lips.

"Better, I guess." Blaine replied before clearing his throat from the gruffness from sleep, though he looked unsure as he sat up slowly. Thankfully, the universe seemed to be on his side as he managed to make it up right without his stomach throwing a fit and sending him dashing back to the bathroom.

"I think you need to go to the doctors, Blaine, or at least see the school nurse. Don't think for a second I haven't realised you've spent the morning throwing up, and that it's the reason you've missed out dates this week." Kurt shook his head at the expression on Blaine's face; he could practically feel the guilt radiating from his boyfriend. "It's not your fault you're and this can't be just midterms like you've been telling me all week, you don't get this sick from stress." Kurt pulled his boyfriend in beside him now that he had managed to stay sitting upright.

"I don't want to be a hassle to them Kurt, it's probably just a little flu or something." Blaine sighed, finally admitting defeat, but it seemed Kurt wasn't taking it.

"Blaine, you have no other symptoms of flu, no cough or cold, just this sickness and tiredness that I'm sure has been going on for almost a month now." Kurt face Blaine with that look that simply said "Don't even try to deny it because you and I both know I know you inside out." Blaine couldn't help the drawn look that crossed his tired features.

"Honey, I know you don't want to bother people or be a hassle but that's what the nurses and doctors are there for so that if there is something wrong they can fix it and then it's better for everyone; especially my hair less I pull it out in worry and we don't want that do we?" Kurt tried to inject a small slice of humour and a small smile tugged a Blaine's pursed lips.

"No we don't" Blaine couldn't help a full grin from breaking out. "Though, just for the record, I'd think you're beautiful with or without your hair." Blaine leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on Kurt's lips, bringing his hand up and resting it on Kurt's cheek.

"Okay Blaine, that's enough distracting, I know what you're trying to do here." Kurt smirked lightly as he pulled away from Blaine's kisses. A loud laugh followed as Blaine put on a pout that resembled an adorable kicked puppy. "Come on, at least see the school nurse today and I promise to stop bugging you if you do, for the sake of my hair Blaine." Kurt raised his eyebrows giving a look that said no argument could be won over this.

Blaine sighed heavily, he really didn't want to be a hassle, and he never even thought there could actually be something wrong with him. Having been so caught up in the stress of approaching midterms Blaine had barely room for thought of his health. He always did get too stressed and maybe that was now taking a toll on his body. Yes, that was it, defiantly just the stress getting to him. Dalton's school nurse would proclaim the teachers worked them too hard and that he needed to eat well and get some sleep and then he would be fine.

With this thought in mind Blaine was feeling nonchalant about the visit to the on-site doctor's office. "Okay, okay just let me take a shower and get dressed." Blaine tried to put a smile on his face but could just tell Kurt knew it was forced, Blaine just felt too tired to smile right now. He stumbled through his morning routine, despite already being half dressed for the day he really needed to freshen up and put his head on straight.

The two boys walked hand in hand through the halls of Dalton Academy, this was the only place in Ohio they felt safe to do so without the fear of angry slurs, or worse. Blaine could feel Kurt's worried gaze trained on him but Blaine refused to meet his eyes until they arrived at the office. Blaine gave over his name to the receptionist with a polite "good morning". Just a few minutes later the nurse called his name. "Blaine Anderson?" A tall but plump woman called out and Blaine stood before tugging Kurt where their palms were still connected; moulded perfectly together in a way that was so very much home. "Come with me?" Blaine mouthed to the taller boy and Kurt nodded with a reassuring smile, though Blaine was almost certain it held more worry than assurance.

"Come right this way Blaine" The nurse said with a warm smile as the two boys approached her. She let them down the corridor from which Blaine could see into several small rooms which appeared unoccupied, and a couple of others that had doors shut. "My name's Ms Keller how about you take a seat up on the bed Blaine and your friend can take the seat beside you."

Blaine did as asked and sat up on what was in fact a much more comfortable hospital bed that didn't require him to lie down flat for which he was glad as some days sitting up brought a new wave of nausea.

"So you brought your friend here with you, does that mean you don't like hospitals sweetheart?" The nurse enquired as she pulled a trolley of needles and other odd looking objects towards him.

"Oh, no, Ms Keller, I just, well, Kurt, my boyfriend, he was worried about me, wanted me to come get checked out." Blaine's voice wavered with hesitance but Kurt took his hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Well it's lovely to meet you both." Keller gave them both soft smiles before turning back to Blaine. "So, what seems to be wrong, can you tell me your symptoms before I take all of your vitals?" She asked kindly before picking up a pen and a chart.

Blaine cleared his throat looking anxiously at Kurt, who gave him a nod of encouragement, before beginning. "I've been feeling really tired lately, it's been perhaps a month now that I've just been sleeping through everything, even our dates." Blaine added the last with a guilty flicker of his eyes to Kurt who rubbed his thumb soothingly over the back of Blaine's hand. "Also, starting maybe a week or so ago I keep getting nauseous and sick, especially in the mornings." Blaine finished, not being able to keep from glancing at the worried look on Kurt's face.

"Okay Blaine, well it sounds like flu but since you have had it for a few weeks rather than just a few days I'm going to run some tests, but you don't seem to have the symptoms all the time as in right now you don't seem to have a cold or cough or any of those symptoms am I right?" Keller replied. Blaine nodded "yes" and watched her pick up a few of the items from the trolley. "First I'd like to take your temperature then your blood pressure and have a little look at your throat too if that's okay with you?" The nurse explained as she picked up an in-ear thermometer and placing it in Blaine's ear before pressing a small button and then removing it then writing a note on the paper she had taken down Blaine's symptoms on. She did the same again, taking his blood pressure with a cuff around the top of his left arm before writing the result on the chart. "Okay can you open up for me?" Keller asked lightly taking a close look into Blaine's mouth with an instrument he assumed to be some sort of magnifier.

Nurse Keller took a few moments to study the results on Blaine's chart before looking up again. "Well Blaine it seems you don't particularly have any of the symptoms of usual flu, your blood pressure is a little low and temperature is slightly raised but with no cause for concern. I'd like to run a blood test just to be safe but I'm fairly sure this is all just caused by stress as you have no real symptoms of specific illness as any kind of infection should present with a much higher temperature than you are running." She took out a needle and swab to run across the inside of Blaine's left elbow before inserting the needle. "Sharp scratch" Keller warned before slowly pressing in. Blaine repressed a shudder, he wasn't scared of needles per say but hated the feeling of the knowledge it was inside of him.

"Okay, all done." Keller smiled reassuringly as she put the vile of blood in a clear plastic bag and writing on it. "This will take a couple of days to come back with the results so until then I'd advise you get plenty of sleep, eat healthily and try not to worry so much." Her eyes flickered to Kurt for a millisecond as her last order. "I know it's almost midterms for you boys but try to have a calm down every night before you sleep when you finish studying. The teachers here work you poor boys too hard sometimes." She sighed with a disapproving shake of her head. "Go on you too, relax today will you? Your blood results should be back on Monday and I will give you a call."

"Thank you Ms Keller." Kurt replied as he helped his boyfriend hop down from the bed.

"Thank you." Blaine added with a small wave as they left the room.

Kurt and Blaine spent the rest of the day relaxing as advised by Keller. They relaxed in Blaine's dorm as his room mate was only a week day boarder at the school. They lay snuggled together on Blaine's bed watching all of the musicals they could find in Blaine's collection with the shorter boy drifting to sleep every now and then tucked safely in Kurt's warm embrace.

As promised Blaine's phone rang as soon as classes were over on Monday afternoon with the results of his blood test. "Hello Blaine, it's Ms Keller, your blood work is back and we have the results here now though I'd like you to come in to talk about them if you are free now that classes are over?" The Nurse asked in a rush sounding a little flustered.

Blaine nodded before remembering Ms Keller wouldn't be able to see, "I can come down now, sure." He replied with a hint of worry in his tone for the first time. So far Blaine had been able to ignore any part of his brain that was telling him it was anything more than stress induced sickness, even though a small part had been nagging away trying to get him to listen to tell him there was something else. Now it was all but confirmed, he was sure that if his bloods were clear Ms Keller would have no problem telling it over the phone the way she had so readily assured him at the clinic.

All of Blaine's thoughts turned to Kurt. Even in this moment when Blaine was so suddenly consumed with worry all he could think of was the boy he loved. Kurt had been so worried over Blaine being sick, even if he did just suspect flu, but Blaine knew it was because of Burt Hummel's history of illness, most especially after his heart attack, even though Blaine knew it stemmed right back from the loss of his mother at such a young age. Blaine certainly didn't want to worry his boyfriend any more than was necessary and Kurt would only be left in the lurch if Blaine were to tell him the results were back and he needed to go and talk about them as there was no way Kurt would be able to get to Dalton on a Monday evening under Burt's watch so he would only be waiting and wondering.

Blaine walked alone to the clinic alone, wringing his hands and ignoring that nag of fear in the back of his head, trying so valiantly to fight it. This time, on entering the clinic, Ms Keller was waiting beside the reception desk for him with a strange smile rather than the warm motherly one she had held on his previous visit. "Blaine sweetheart Come right this way." She said in lieu of greeting. The anxiety present in Keller's tone induced the return of Blaine's nausea ten-fold, causing him to considerably lag behind the nurse as they walked down the corridor to her consult room as he tried to choke back the feeling of bile rising in his throat.

"Take a seat Blaine." Nurse Keller indicated the chair opposite her desk as she sat behind it taking out a file of papers. "How are you feeling today Blaine?" She asked with the motherly smile returning to her face.

"I- still nauseous and tired and I threw up again this morning." Blaine sighed tiredly, the worry exhausting him.

"Well, what I'd like is for you to speak to Dr Fraser who has kindly come across from the Westerville medical centre to explain what was found when the clinic ran your blood work if that's okay with you?" Blaine nodded dumbly as Nurse Keller spoke; her reassuring smiles did nothing for the state of his nerves and thus his nausea.

After a quick phone call and just a few moments wait that seemed to drag on for eternity a tall middle aged man entered the room with what the two medics had clearly rehearsed as their reassuring smiles. Blaine was even more on edge than ever, feeling as though they were trying to prepare him for the worst by somehow attempting to lull him into a false sense of security.

"I'd like to ask you a couple of questions before we get started, just to see how much you already understand of this, if that's okay?" Dr Fraser asked with purpose. Blaine thought he might just walk out if another person asked him something to do with the word _'okay'_ so he merely nodded before the doctor carried on. "Have you ever heard of the '_carrier gene_' Blaine?" The boy in question simply shook his head in puzzlement. "It is quite a common gene which is a part of the male reproductive system, it allows for not only the production of sperm but also that of an egg. The egg is released in a similar way to sperm during sex though instead it will travel from ovary glands located near the prostate and down a canal which connects to the anus to allow for fertilisation…"

Blaine's brow furrowed more and more as Doctor Fraser explained the concept of this so called 'carrier gene'. Trying to take in all of this new information was overwhelming as Blaine's brain processed the reason behind the need for this to be explained to him. It was something Blaine has mildly heard of in passing, not to any real extent but the fact that people theorised males could perhaps have something like this.

Fraser clearly noticed Blaine had spaced out and stopped talking, the silence bringing Blaine out of his wandering thoughts as he tried to find any snippets of memory of hearing these theories in the news or reading articles online. Needless to say he was coming up blank as his brain refused to process much more.

"I see you may have guessed by now that what I am leading up to say is that you are pregnant Blaine." Doctor Fraser said softly, watching for Blaine's reaction, seeing if he had returned from where he was lost in thought.

"I'm- I'm pregnant?" Blaine repeated the words in a whisper. He could hardly believe them, though that nagging in the back of his mind finally rejoiced at his realisation and eventual acceptance.

Doctor Fraser nodded. "Yes that's right, your bloods are completely clear of infection but we are positive you are in fact pregnant, and if it's alright with you it would help to do an ultra sound today here and we can work out how far along you are though by the sounds of your symptoms and blood test results it is more than likely round the two month mark."

"That's- Yeah." Blaine was speechless; he couldn't process everything the doctor was telling him.

"Can you lift up your shirt for me Blaine..."

"This is going to be cold…"

The doctor's voice was nothing but a faint echo in the back of his mind as Blaine tried to explain it to himself.

He was two months pregnant, there was a two month old baby growing inside his stomach right now, a little life was being created right beneath his Dalton blazer, a life that was part his and part Kurt's. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine he would ever be able to have a child that was truly the biological product of his and his partners love. Blaine Anderson was barely seventeen and pregnant.

Doctor Fraser took the ultrasound probe and placed it gently against his abdomen and moved it around for a few moments on the screen that had been pulled over in the time that he had been lost in thought. "There's your baby Blaine, it looks like you're ten weeks along. In male pregnancy symptoms tend to develop slower starting with the exhaustion you were feeling. Your body will adjust slowly where as a woman's would do so very fast. This is nothing to worry about as the gene means your body is fully equipped to deal with a baby. You are early on so no need to make any fast decisions but I'd like for you to come to an appointment at the Westerville medical clinic in two weeks' time where I will be your OBGYN as I specialise in male pregnancy. I'd like you to take this folder of information with you to have a read over. Would you like a print out of your scan today?"

Blaine could only nod dumbly at the doctors' words as he thanked the two medical staff taking the folder and photo.

A small tear traced down Blaine's rosy cheek as he thought of Kurt and the small life growing inside of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Because we'll make it through**

_Shout out to Kurt-Blaine-Klaine for my first review which excited me to no end! All of the emails for favourites and alerts put a smile on my face when I opened my inbox this morning so thank you all for reading, I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am! __Sorry this one took longer but life goes on and I don't always have as much time to write as I'd like._

* * *

**Chapter Three.**

Blaine was in an almost dreamy state as he returned to his dorm room. His thoughts were all up in the air, unable to concentrate on anything but _baby_. Then, as he arrived and finally took of his blazer and looked again at the file Doctor Fraser had given him the reality began to sink in.

What if Kurt didn't want the baby?

What if Kurt thought he was a freak for being able to get pregnant?

What if Kurt left him?

These thoughts wouldn't stop spinning around Blaine's head as he sank down to the bed. The only thing he knew for sure was that he wouldn't be able to face this on his own. Blaine could barely get his head around it now. The next seven months alone would kill him, walking around every day with the knowledge Kurt didn't want him or the life they created together would be there to remind him every time he looked down to his tummy.

Then raising the baby, the child, a whole new person depending on him completely for its entire lifetime, the little life not even creating a visible protrusion in his stomach right now would soon be a person as big as him. That thought alone was terrifying. He was only just turned seventeen, only a junior, sometime in May he would have a baby.

Blaine curled up into a ball in the centre of his bed and promptly fell asleep. His nausea exhausted his body so much that even with his mind racing he quickly fell asleep.

_The baby boy in his arms was the picture of Kurt, tiny and porcelain, almost to be mistaken for a doll were it not for the warmth Blaine could feel radiating from his tiny body as he wriggled gently, blue eyes as round as sources. Blaine's heart grew as he watched the little baby, filled with love for the child. But soon the spell was broken as it began to cry and scream and writhe and Blaine could feel the tears welling in his own eyes as he tried to calm the crying baby but nothing could stop it as his head began to ache and there was a ringing in his ears…_

Blaine blinked rapidly, wiping away the tears but the ringing didn't stop as he looked around, finding himself back in his dorm room at Dalton. Eventually his brain caught up and reached for his ringing phone that had awoken him. "Hello?" Blaine mumbled tiredly. "Blaine, are you okay, you still sound terrible, not that I mean it in a bad way, you know, you just sound ill, anyway, yeah, I was just wondering if the Nurse rang you back with your blood test results, I've been worrying all day!" Kurt rambled out after giving Blaine barely enough time for his quick "_hello_". But Blaine's brain went straight into overdrive, all the worries of the minutes before he fell asleep returned in full force instantly …what if Kurt left him?

"Sorry Kurt, can't talk right now, Wes scheduled an emergency Warbler practice, I'll call you back later, love you, bye." With that Blaine ended the call and flopped back onto the bed, hands covering his face as tears silently began to streak down his pale cheeks.

Blaine wasn't sure why he had so quickly lied and hung up. Actually, that was a lie; he knew exactly why he did it. Blaine was so wholly terrified of what Kurt would say that he didn't even want to talk about it. Blaine had never doubted his boyfriend before so he just couldn't get his head around why he was starting to now. Some sane corner of his mind was shouting and screaming at him to trust Kurt because Kurt had never given Blaine reason not to at any point but that sanity couldn't break through the intense fear that was overtaking his mind. Worry was clouding any judgment Blaine held and all he wanted to do was to sleep forever as his body trembled uncontrollably, falling back into an uneasy sleep.

This time when Blaine awoke it wasn't by the shrill tone of his ringing phone but rather to find his room in darkness and the gentle hum of students roaming the corridor, heading to the canteen for dinner. Blaine certainly didn't feel like eating nor could he get back to sleep even after changing into sleep pants and shirt out of his school uniform. Blaine sighed heavily, remembering he needed to contact Kurt after hanging up so suddenly, but he couldn't deal with it yet so he simply sent a text saying he was exhausted after Warbler practice so was getting an early night and that his blood test had been clear.

Lying to Kurt hurt more than Blaine could ever have imagined, but what else was he to do? Blaine wanted to hold onto his boyfriend for as long as he could, knowing the end would come as soon as Blaine told him the news, knowing he couldn't keep it a secret forever as he would soon start to show.

A text message filled with relief and understanding (and maybe a hint of disbelief, though any traces of that were pushed quickly to the back of Blaine's mind) came moments later and Blaine gave up trying to get his head to slow down and think rationally, instead he lay wide awake for most of the night in fear.

For the next week Blaine barely managed to avoid Kurt; afraid of being around him because he couldn't lie to his boyfriends face, nor could he stand telling him the truth. So it was easier this way, but in the end it felt like Blaine had already lost his Kurt as he feared would happen if he told the news. Having spent the week telling Kurt he was trying to relax and sleep as much as possible as advised by Nurse Keller to relieve his stress, by the end of the week Blaine knew he couldn't hide any longer. He may have tried to sleep as much as possible that wasn't a lie, but in reality Blaine had gained little sleep and the nausea certainly didn't seem to be letting up any time soon so on Friday he knew this was it. A week of pretending was enough for Blaine. He couldn't keep this to himself, he felt as though he were to explode were he to keep such a massive thing to himself any longer, it was driving him mad. Blaine needed to tell Kurt, he deserved to know, and no matter the situation Kurt had always been his rock, his shoulder to cry on, and even if he took it badly just as Blaine feared he would then at least it was a weight of his shoulders and then it would be up to Kurt if he wanted anything to do with his child's life.

With shaking hands Blaine dialled the first number on his speed dial, he had never been so nervous to make a phone call to Kurt in his life. "H-H-Hey Kurt."

"Oh Blaine, it's so great to hear your voice! I've missed you so much this week, and I've been so worried! I know you said your bloods came back clear but you know me I still worry and needed to know you were getting over it-"

Blaine let out a huff of a laugh and couldn't help the warmth that spread through him at the sound of Kurt's voice. No matter the fact Blaine knew this would be the end he still basked in Kurt's voice that would put a smile on his face no matter what. It was Kurt's little quirks that Blaine loved the most, for instance right now he was babbling away since they hadn't seen each other all week. It was those little things that made Blaine feel loved, and it was those things he would always remember when Kurt left him, and would tell their child of as they grew up; Blaine would always tell him/her how amazing their Daddy Kurt was.

"Shall we meet at the Lima Bean tomorrow?" Blaine asked timidly as Kurt finished his spiel.

"Of course Blaine, you know how much I've missed you and my Dad always lets me off helping him in the garage because he knows we don't get much time together, in fact, by Saturday Finn is usually happy to cover for me since he's had enough of Rachel..." Kurt laughed, clearly relived that Blaine was feeling up to their coffee date.

Blaine was happy to just listen to Kurt, not having to add much to the conversation yet still feel present. His mind wandered, allowing himself in a day dream to imagine Kurt being a Father. He would worry over their child just as he had been doing Blaine recently, he would always make sure they were the best dressed, and would make them feel just as loved as he had done Blaine in the almost year they had been together.

But none of that was going to happen, not with Blaine anyway. Kurt would leave Blaine to raise their child on his own, and so he should. With a child Kurt would never be able to live out his New York dreams; whether it be in fashion or on stage, as Kurt had expressed a deep love for both career paths. Blaine never wanted to be the one holding Kurt back from the amazing things he was sure to accomplish in the future. Plus Blaine was some freaky mutant and Kurt deserved someone as perfect as himself. One day Kurt would meet someone just as perfect and talented as he was and they would be happy together and maybe one day adopt or even use a surrogate and Blaine's son or daughter would have a half-brother or half-sister and Blaine would wonder if he or she shared any traits with his own child who would be in grade school by then but would never know that their Daddy Kurt was the famous Kurt Hummel.

* * *

_I was going to add Kurt's reaction to this chapter but this felt like the right place to end it. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Because we'll make it through**

_So here we go, finally got Kurt's reaction in, though that's pretty much all I got in as I'm currently an emotional wreck so this killed me so sorry it's short. More soon._

* * *

**Chapter Four.**

Blaine held his hot chocolate tightly between his hands on Saturday morning as he waited for Kurt at the Lima Bean after arriving almost an hour early because he hadn't been able to sleep the night before in anticipation of this moment. Nothing could calm Blaine's nerves now, nothing could distract him. His entire world was about to come crashing down and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Kurt arrived at the Lima Bean five minutes before their arranged meeting time. In fact, Kurt almost always arrived first since he lived closer whereas usually Blaine would have to drive all the way from Dalton Academy in Westerville so it would take him longer to get there.

But things were different today, everything was different. Blaine was here first so it was Kurt sending him a wave from the end of the line at the counter to the seated boy. Blaine was clutching a hot chocolate rather than a medium drip. But when Kurt sat down opposite Blaine he still had that dreamy look on his face, like he really did love Blaine.

Blaine just wished this wasn't going to be the last time Kurt looked at him like that.

A lump rose in his throat as Kurt sent him a questioning look; it seemed Blaine's face wasn't quite as composed as he hoped. He knew he had to do it, no matter how much he wished that he didn't. The mere moments silence stretched out like an eternity in front of Blaine, though it wasn't long enough; wishing it would last longer. Not wanting to do it but wanting to get it over with; like ripping off a Band-Aid.

"Kurt, I, we need to talk, I need to tell you something."

With those simple words Blaine could feel his heart beginning to break; the beginning of the end as he watched the love in Kurt's eyes drown in what appeared to be confusion and a fear; a look Blaine knew wouldn't last long once the truth was out.

"Whatever it is Blaine we can work it out together, I promise, I swear I'll help you and we can work through it, whatever it is."

The tone of Kurt's voice almost reflected the emotions in Blaine's own head; that fear of loss. But that was about to change because in a moment Kurt would want to leave Blaine.

"Kurt, I'm-"

"If you're ill Blaine we can get through it, I'll be there for you; I promise I won't leave you."

The bile rose in Blaine's throat but he fought through it, he had to say it.

Just say it and get it over with.

"I'm pregnant."

The words tumbled out of Blaine's mouth and he felt like he was going to be sick.

The look on Kurt's face was unreadable as he stared at Blaine.

"What?" Kurt said the word much louder than his usual tone and the look on his face made it clear he wasn't expecting the volume of his own voice. "Ha-ha nice joke Blaine very funny you had me so worried something was wrong especially after you've been sick." Kurt was shaking his head and talking at a million miles per hour as though to try and convince himself Blaine was in fact joking.

"I'm not joking Kurt." Blaine piped up in a small voice. "I'm- I'm sorry I didn't tell you as soon as I found out but I just couldn't bare it I couldn't tell you I'm so sorry I just wanted to hold onto this- onto us, for as long as I could. Don't worry about leaving me; I understand I'm a freak and that you don't want me anymore, and certainly understand if you don't want to be in his or her life. You have so many dreams, and I know you are going to do it all, you don't want a freak like me holding you back or tying you to this town. You can just leave now. I just thought you had the right to know. I know it was unfair of me not to tell you when I got the results on Monday I just thought one more week, of pretending everything was fine would be okay, even if it was completely selfish, and if you hate me for that too I understand, we never have to see each other again because I'll be at Dalton while you'll be here in Lima at McKinley…"

Blaine only shut up because suddenly his mouth was occupied by Kurt's lips pressing firmly against his, leaving Blaine completely speechless; mouth agape. The first moment of shock was that Kurt still wanted to even touch Blaine knowing now that he was some sort of genetic _freak_. The second was in the fact Kurt had just kissed him on the lips in _public_. The nearest the two boys ever got to kissing in public was pecks on the lips inside the safe haven of Daltons walls. All Blaine could do was look dumbly at the boy in front of him.

Kurt's cheeks were glowing red as a blush crept up them and he looked down sheepishly. "I didn't know how else to shut you up." Kurt's eye lids flickered as he finally looked back at Blaine, who still couldn't believe that Kurt was still there and that he had just kissed Blaine. Kurt grabbed hold of Blaine's hands between his own, holding him tightly in place as the shorter boy looked as though he were about to bolt as he feared for the next words from Kurt's mouth.

"You are ridiculous; you are ridiculous and adorable and I love everything about you. I am _not_ going to leave you. I do not think you're a freak Blaine. I am certainly not going to leave you because you're having our baby."

Kurt was giving Blaine that glare; the glare he used to tell Blaine how amazing he was and how much he loved him when Blaine was feeling his worst; insecure after another fight with his father.

Blaine couldn't process Kurt's words; somehow the acceptance was harder to believe than the rejection he had spent the entire week expecting. He gaped for a moment, expecting the love of his life to laugh in his face and take it all back. Blaine couldn't take it. He got to his feet shakily and pulled his hand from Kurt's and ran through the café on unsteady legs before reaching the restroom and throwing up in the nearest cubical.

Moments later Blaine felt a warm hand on his cold but damp-with-sweat back, rubbing in soothing circles and murmuring endearments in his ear as tears traced down his cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Because we'll make it through**

_I tend to work to music so I think it would give something extra to the feel of this story if you all were to give "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars a listen. Sorry for the slowness and shortness of this update I have a dance performance on Saturday so intense rehearsals atm. Also, an apology for any typos or grammatical errors in this story as it is unbeta-d. As the writers out there know proofing your own work is never as thorough as a fresh pair of eyes._

* * *

**Chapter Five.**

"Let's go back to mine, everyone's out and we can talk." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear as he finally stopped retching and was collapsed back into Kurt's chest.

The ride in Kurt's car was silent as the two sat side by side, having agreed Kurt would drive and Blaine could return for his car later. Kurt kept one hand holding Blaine's tightly with the other on the wheel as he drove. As they got out of the car Blaine clung to Kurt's side as soon as Kurt took his hand again to walk into the house. It was as though Blaine was unable to function without him; in fact, Kurt had never seen those beautiful brown eyes look more tired. Kurt half carried Blaine up the stairs, tugging him towards his bedroom and they both collapsed onto the bed. It was clear that Blaine was moments from falling asleep but he kept his eyes locked on Kurt and the latter couldn't bear to see the pain in them any longer.

"Sleep, I'll still be here when you wake up, I promise, I love you."

Blaine mumbled something that was more than likely supposed to be an "I love you" before falling asleep. Kurt sighed, mulling over what Blaine had told him in his mind as he played with the smaller boys' soft curls. Kurt wasn't sure what was terrifying him most right now; the fact that he was going to become a father, something he never thought would happen never mind in high school, or the fact Blaine was honestly convinced that Kurt was going to abandon him and their child.

Did he really come across so self-centred that he would abandon the love of his life and their baby? He had seen the damage that Rachel Berry had done to so many of her relationships with both her friends and with boys that Kurt tried to reserve that for performances only. Did Blaine really think Kurt didn't love him enough to want to stay? Maybe Blaine had some slightly different anatomy but right now that was the biggest miracle Kurt could ever have wished for.

That thought alone made Kurt certain that even though he was just a little terrified of the fight they would have on their hands raising a child as teenage gay parents it was all worth it because the tiny life growing inside Blaine's belly right now was nothing less than a miracle.

Kurt couldn't stop the grin that spread across his porcelain skin. They were having a baby. There were so many questions running through Kurt's mind about how it happened at all to how he and Blaine were going to raise a child, but all of the questions could wait because he couldn't tear his eyes from the beautiful man in his arms. Kurt was certain that their lives had changed now and so he had the rest of forever to fret over what the future would hold for them, was it so bad he wanted a moment to be at peace with the thought of their miracle?

Kurt was barely aware of the fact he too had fallen asleep until the sounds of sleepy snuffling and warm breath tickling his ear woke him. He watched Blaine's long eyelashes flutter rapidly as he awoke slowly, clearly a little dazed as he took in his surroundings before his eyes met Kurt's with a hint of fear shining behind the beautiful gold. All Kurt could do was hold Blaine tightly.

"I'm not leaving, I promised you that I was never going to say goodbye to you and nothing is going to change that, especially not this." Kurt said softly but with a strong confidence, trying his very hardest to make Blaine believe him.

Back when they had first met Kurt thought Blaine was the panicle of self-confidence and assurance, but slowly he had learned that was very much a façade; a mask to protect himself from the pain he had been subject to from both his family and the bullies at his old school when he had tried to be just himself. But now Kurt knew the truth after being friends and lovers for this long, and he knew the ways to make Blaine see that the person behind the mask was perfect just the way he was. Kurt had to make sure Blaine knew he wasn't going to leave; yes Kurt had questions but it didn't mean he was going anywhere.

All Kurt wished right now was that Blaine would believe him, hoping that one day he would never doubt him. Everything inside Kurt was screaming out to Blaine, and wondering what he had ever done to deserve Blaine's doubt, yet knowing it wasn't his fault but the damage of Blaine's past.

Blaine finally looked up to meet Kurt's eyes "You promise?" A light was growing in those golden honey eyes, like a promise blooming and growing, and Kurt's heart swelled to know he was putting it back there where it belonged in Blaine's heart.

"I promise." Kurt pulled Blaine close and kissed him deeply. There was no finesse in this kiss, it was hot and endless with too much teeth and tongue as Kurt tried everything to make Blaine feel the physicality of his love and promise.

After losing themselves in each other for what could have been a moment or an eternity Kurt couldn't help but let all of his questions bubble to the surface. "How long, Blaine?" He asked with wonder in his tone as his mind fell back to the reality of a baby.

"Ten weeks." Blaine smiled back, moving out of Kurt's arms ignoring the latter's questioning look before lifting his shirt and pulling Kurt's hands to his belly. "I don't know if you can tell but it's there, only just but there's something. I noticed it a couple of days ago, my abs are fading." Blaine looked up at Kurt with a hopeful kind of happiness.

"I can feel it Blaine, I really can." Kurt whispered in awe.

To anyone who didn't know Blaine's body there would be no physical change, but Kurt knew Blaine's body almost better than his own and here it was plain as day. Blaine's abs were no more, instead his stomach was a little firm but smoothed over what were once firm abdominal muscles.

Finally Kurt took his gaze from Blaine's stomach with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "You do want to keep it don't you Blaine?" Kurt said quickly, as though ripping off a Band-Aid. "You were saying in the Lima Bean about me not wanting to be in his or her life so I thought that meant you don't want to get an abortion or go for adoption?" Now that this little life was a part of them Kurt wasn't sure he ever could let it go. "You do want this baby don't you?" Kurt was almost scared of Blaine saying no now.

Instead of a reply all Kurt received was a loud and happy laugh and a kiss planted directly on his lips. "Yes Kurt, of course yes, I was scared you didn't want this, that you would try to force me to get rid of the baby, I want it so much." Blaine was almost crying with joy in Kurt's arms. Well, maybe Kurt could deal with tears of joy for the rest of his life if it meant holding onto his beautiful boyfriend and their child for just as long.

"That's settled then." Kurt grinned widely, his own tears threatening to spill from his bright eyes. "Blaine Anderson, we are having a baby."


End file.
